Hauntingly Beautiful
by MysticMarauder
Summary: Lily and James are the optimum Aurors in the industry, but have just about had it with one another... Petunia finds herself in a promising relationship … What happens when the affairs between three unlikely people get tangled together?
1. Mystery Man

**_Chapter 1:_** _The Mystery Man_

**Summary:**_Lily and James are the optimum Aurors in the industry, but have just about had it with one another... Petunia, Lily's best friend and sister, finds herself in a promising relationship … What happens when the affairs between three unlikely people get tangled together? A story full of lies, lust, and love._

_Authors Note:_**This was one of those random inspirational ideas that I thought might have some potential. So, I'm using this first chapter as my 'test' chapter. If I don't get a good enough response on it, I probably won't continue with it, so please please pleeeease review and tell me your thoughts. A simple 'Awful', 'Good', 'Great' would be awesome!**

**Enjoy**

**.:meg:.**

_**Hauntingly Beautiful**_

_The deception of love_

_Consuming one's soul._

_Wonderfully deceiving_

_Yet hauntingly beautiful…_

"And I don't give a hen's arse about what you have to say about it!" Lily Evans slammed the stack of papers in her hand down heavily on the desk separating her from the man in front of her. The one man who could drive her up the wall with a single look.

"Evans, you're being completely unreasonable!" James Potter replied leaning his hands on the desk, and staring threateningly into her eyes.

"No, James. I'm not being unreasonable," Lily's sudden shift in tone sent James's head reeling.

He quickly regained his composure. "It's not like he's going to act like he used to in school."

Lily obliged to her instinct to laugh at his comment. "Oh, because he's changed _so_ much?" She rolled her eyes unprofessionally, "the both of you for that matter." She kept her gaze fixed on his, and sighed heavily. "I will not allow Sirius Black to be a trainer for the _girls_ division in Auror Training, that's my final word Potter."

She quickly gathered up the papers now lying scattered on her desk, straightening them with a single tap against the hard wood. She placed them in a folder, holding it out for James to take.

"Take these to McClain." She ordered, taking a seat in the chair resting idly behind her desk. James snatched the papers form her hands heading toward the door.

He paused just as he was about to walk through, turning back to Lily "You didn't know me then, and you don't know me now." He continued his stride out the door. "Don't think that you do."

Lily was shocked at first by his comment, but as the thought of the pile of new applications that were about to come in flooded into her brain, James's words were pushed aside.

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

Lily walked through the door to her flat letting out a heavy sigh as she tossed her bag onto the floor. She sluggishly headed toward the couch, laying down when she reached her destination. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and her thoughts began racing over the day's events. She had so much work to do…

She laughed at the irony. Working when you're off work.

"What's so funny?"

Lily jumped high off the couch, managing to whack her hand against the metal coffee table standing next to her.

As she looked behind her, she noticed a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair watching her amused.

"Merlin, Petunia," Lily said addressing her now smiling sister. She clutched her chest as her heart rate began to slow. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before just deciding to greet me when I come home?" Petunia walked around the couch taking a seat next to Lily. "And might I add to _my_ house."

"Sorry, Lils," Petunia said shifting so she could tuck her feet up underneath her. "But my reasons are justified."

"How so?" Lily asked as she too made herself comfortable.

Petunia frowned at her. "Aren't you going to play the hostess and ask if I'd like anything to drink?"

Lily shoved her gently with her foot making Petunia laugh. "I was only joking." She added. "Anyway, I have great news."

Lily straightened as she listened intently to what Petunia was about to say.

"I met a guy a couple weeks ago," Petunia said, her eyes sparkling happily. Lily's face broke out into a huge grin. "And as of last night we're dating."

Lily let out a squeal, momentarily scolding herself for acting so childish. It really wasn't professional to squeal was it?

"Tell me about him," She said standing up and heading into the kitchen. Lily knew that Petunia had had the worst luck with boyfriends. They all ended up being egotistical prats.

"He has dark hair, and the most stunning eyes," Petunia called from the lounge area as Lily grabbed a tub of ice cream, and two spoons. "Oh Lily, he's so perfect. He's really sweet, and loving. He gives me little compliments for no reason; he even brought me two dozen roses last night after we had gotten together." Lily walked back into the lounge room. "He's different than the others Lils. I know it."

Lily handed Petunia one of the silver spoons, and pulled the lid off the ice cream tub. "He sounds absolutely wonderful Petunia." She said smiling happily. She really hoped Petunia was right. "What's his name?"

"James," Petunia said and Lily laughed suddenly. "What?" Petunia asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Lily replied still chuckling softly, "I just know a James, and thinking of him being the way you just described _your_ James is just funny. He's a complete arsehole."

Petunia smiled. "_My_ James is definitely anything but an arsehole."

"You better be right about this one Petunia," Lily replied digging her spoon into the tub of ice cream.

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

The entire Auror Department was used to hearing their top two Aurors arguing from their office, so it was no surprise when Lily Evans voice was being carried down the corridors as James Potter argued with her.

"One of these days we're going to show up to work, and one will have killed the other," commented a woman with dirty blond hair, and dark green eyes.

"Tell me about it, Melissa" Replied the woman sitting next to her. "I've actually started bringing earplugs to work."

Melissa McClain laughed, moving her chair back from her cubical to get a look through the open door of her boss's office where all hell seemed to have broken loose.

"It's because it's a Friday," She murmured shaking her head as she went back to work. "It's always the worst on Friday's…"

"Just because you are second in command doesn't mean that you can make all the decisions." Lily attempted to keep her voice calm, something she hadn't achieved as of yet.

"And just because you are one position above me doesn't mean _you_ can make all the decisions," James countered.

"For once, Potter, can we not fight?" Lily said feeling tired and worn. This was how work always was. Well it actually hadn't always been that way… not before James became her co-worker.

"I'm not the one who starts it," James mumbled.

"What was that?" Lily asked sitting on top of her desk, her arms folded over her chest.

James was sitting in his desk chair with his head propped against his hand. "I didn't say anything," He replied, picking up an application lying on his desk, and beginning to examine it.

Lily watched him for a moment, wondering for the hundredth time what she had done to deserve this. Working with Potter was a nightmare to her; an inescapable nightmare.

"How many do _you_ want to let in, Evans?" James asked breaking the heavy silence.

Lily glanced down at the stack of applications still sitting on her desk, all unlooked at. "Around fifteen," Lily replied defiantly.

"Evans, have you not been listening to what I've been telling you for the past thirty minutes?" James asked looking up at Lily incredulously. "We're in a war. We need more than fifteen! We can't afford to lose all of our Aurors."

"And as I said before, it's not only your decision," Lily replied.

James actually rolled his eyes, something he did only on rare occasions. "You'd be making a mistake. I say we go with thirty or so. We have to have enough to compensate for the ones who won't make it through the year," He spread out three papers onto his desk. "You know as well as I do that not everyone will be with us by the end of December."

Lily knew it. Of course she did. She was the Head of the Auror Department. "Twenty then." She stood from her desk, walking over to James's desk, and taking a seat on top of it.

To anyone who wasn't familiar with them, the gesture would seem friendly, but all their coworkers knew that it was Lily's way of overpowering James and making it clear that what she said would be going.

James let out a sigh, as he stamped an application as 'rejected', signed it, then handed it to Lily for her to review. "Fine. Twenty."

Lily smiled contently, taking the paper, and walking back over to her desk to begin reviewing the mountain of applications on her desk.

She loved when Potter realized he was wrong, and the smile would have remained on her face if he hadn't decided to comment again.

"But thirty is _still_ the more reasonable amount."

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

"So when do I get to meet him," Lily asked Petunia as they sat down for lunch that same day.

"Today, actually." Petunia grinned at the look of shock on Lily's face. "I asked him to meet us for lunch."

"Brilliant," Lily replied placing her napkin in her lap. "I finally get to meet this mystery man you keep boasting about."

Petunia laughed. "I really think you'll like him Lily. He's incredibly smart, much like you." Lily laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh, I don't know about that Petunia. I'm pretty smart, I'll have to take that as a challenge," She joked taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Oh, there he is, Lils," Petunia said excitedly, "I'll go get him." She stood from the table, brushing herself off and running her fingers quickly through her hair. "How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"Gorgeous as always," Lily replied smiling as Petunia walked off behind where she was sitting. She grabbed her glass of water, and took another drink as she waited patiently.

"Lily," Petunia said walking up behind her. "This is James," Petunia said introducing the tall, messy haired boy standing next to her. "My new boyfriend."

Lily's eyes widened as she recognized the man in front of her. "Potter!" She practically yelled as James's expression matched hers perfectly.

"Evans!" He exclaimed looking at her unbelievably.

"Hang on a second," Lily said shaking her head, trying to figure out just what was going on. "By James, you meant…Oh, Merlin," Lily closed her eyes rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers.

"You two know each other?" Petunia asked looking between James who seemed to have lost the capability to talk, and Lily who was now mumbling incoherent words to herself.

"Of course we bloody know each other!" Lily's eyes snapped open and she blatantly glared at James. "I'm his boss! Plus we went to school together for seven _long_ years!"

Petunia's shocked expression caused Lily to glare at James. He should have known that Petunia _Evans_ was related to her!

Petunia turned her attention to James who was standing close beside her, "why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't know!" James defended himself.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Petunia said smiling broadly. "I'd love to hear some stories from you guys about when you were in school."

Lily sent a glare at James, who was avoiding her gaze. Petunia wasn't taking the obvious hint that the two people standing next to her didn't like each other. That was an understatement. They loathed one another.

"Have a seat, James," Petunia said motioning toward the booth seat across from Lily. James slid in, sending Lily an awkward smile. Lily forced herself not to laugh at his somewhat smothered attempt.

"So you're an Auror?" Petunia asked James.

"Yep," James replied, "And your… _charming_ sister here is what I have to call 'boss'."

"What do you mean _what_ you have to call boss?" Lily retorted, "I'm a person, Potter, not a thing."

"Why do you two use each other's last names?" Petunia interrupted.

Lily sent James a look, clearly telling him to reply to her question. She was interested in where he'd take it.

"Just used to how it goes at the office, I guess," James replied moving his arm around Petunia's waist.

Lily frowned. She wanted to somehow show Petunia the dark side of James that she knew. The side that would drive any woman mad.

The waitress appeared quickly taking their order. Lily, having completely lost her appetite at James's arrival, ordered a small serving of nachos.

"So tell me some stories about when you guys were at school," Petunia asked excitedly as she leaned slightly into James.

"Lily's a much better story teller than me, I must say," James responded, sending an amused look at Lily.

"Oh, I don't know about that James. You and your _friends_ seemed to have the most stories to tell if I recall correctly," James's smile only widened as she spoke. "Why don't you tell us about the time you and Sirius planted yourself in detention after attempting to give all the first years chicken wings."

"You did that?" Petunia laughed, and Lily only scowled as James smiled down at her sister.

"Only because I was immature then."

"Only then, Potter?" Lily added. "I'd say you're pretty immature now."

"Lily," Petunia said warningly. "What has gotten into you today?"

"Sorry," Lily mumbled. She felt like a little girl back in school getting in trouble by her teacher.

"So, what type of things did you do at school?" Petunia asked James.

"I was Quidditch captain my last two years," James said, receiving a confused look from Petunia. He turned to Lily, "Don't tell me you never told your sister about Quidditch, Evans?"

Lily shrugged as their food was set down in front of them. "I was never interested in it so it never crossed my mind."

"How can you not like Quidditch?" James asked stunned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _James_, but watching you ride around on your broom for Merlin knows how long, isn't exactly what I'd call fun."

"It's not just riding around on a broom, _Lily_," James replied using her first name mockingly. "There's more to it than that."

"You'll have to enlighten me some day, Potter," Lily replied putting a chip into her mouth. "For instance, when I'm no longer your boss, and I don't have to put up with you everyday."

"Or when I'm _your_ boss, and you have to listen to what _I_ say," James remarked smirking at her.

Lily let out a laugh, "Right, James. Keep on dreaming."

"I need to use the lady's room," Petunia said sliding out from the booth. "Please don't bite each other's head's off before I come back."

Lily continued eating her food, blatantly ignoring James as he sat across from her, simply staring at her with his arms folded over his chest.

"So how are you doing, boss?" James asked breaking the silence.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up," Lily replied picking up a nacho from her plate.

James reached across the table taking it out of her hand, and sticking it in his mouth. "Thanks," He replied through a mouthful of food.

Lily gave him a disgusted look. "I don't know _what_ my sister sees in you, but it's apparently not obvious to anyone else."

"I think it's just you, Evans," James replied. "No one else seems to have a problem with me."

"Well it would make sense wouldn't it? You and your little 'Marauder' friends always playing pranks on me," Lily folded her arms across her chest, mimicking how James was sitting, "After the hundredth prank you pulled, it began getting old."

"You know it was because I liked you," James replied, a lopsided grin on his face. "I thought I made that clear by asking you out a hundred times."

"One hundred and eight to be exact," Lily replied absentmindedly.

James laughed, "You counted?"

"I knew there'd be a day, such as this, that I could throw it back in your face," Lily replied triumphantly.

"Touché, Evans."

Petunia returned taking her seat once again next to James, who wrapped his arm around her waist instantaneously.

Lily rested her head against her hand. This was going to be a long lunch break…

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

"I'll see you tonight, James," Petunia said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before hugging Lily goodbye. "And try not to kill each other before then," She added with a small laugh making both James and Lily smile.

"That'll depend on how Potter behaves for the rest of the day," Lily replied as Petunia walked away. She smiled as her sister waved walking the other direction.

For an instant she had completely forgotten that Potter was standing next to her, and it would have really been perfect if he hadn't ruined that by saying, "We need to get back."

Her smile faded as she glanced at him. They headed toward the Auror Department, and made their way back to the office.

James closed the door behind them.

"Listen, Evans," He said leaning against his desk and folding his arms across his chest. "I know we don't get along," Lily let out a snort, "but I don't want our dislike for one another to get between your sister and I."

Lily watched James carefully as he spoke. "I agree, Potter. This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time," She noticed a soft smile spread across James's face. "And as much as I don't understand what she sees in you," James's hint of smile vanished, "I'm not about to ruin it for her."

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

Lily closed the door to her office, locking it up before turning around.

"All set?" Melissa questioned as she flipped the last of the lights off, and came to where Lily was now standing looking rather tired.

"I suppose," Lily said to her friend. "Thank Merlin it's Friday. I'll get at least some extra sleep tomorrow."

"Don't you have to work on plans for training with James?" Melissa asked.

"Nope," Lily replied with a smile on her face, "I let him leave early today to go on a date, so he said he'd make it up by doing the plans himself."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Melissa asked. She had always found James extremely good-looking, and for her first month of working at the Ministry had the biggest crush on him.

"My sister," Lily replied nonchalantly.

"You're kidding!" Melissa exclaimed as they stepped onto the lifts. "How did you take _that_ news?" She could only imagine what Lily must have looked like when she found out who her sister was dating.

"I just about blew his bloody head off for not realizing that she was my sister," Lily replied. "You'd think he'd at least ask if I was related to her or something!"

"Well, Lils," Melissa tried to reason, "it's not like he was probably doing too much thinking about her name when he asked her out. I doubt he even made a connection between you two's last name's being the same. And, I mean, he has a right to date whomever he wishes."

"Yes, but it's still my sister!" Lily responded. "I just can't believe this. It's enough having to be around him all day at the office."

"At least Petunia found her own place so they won't be at your flat all the time," Melissa pointed out, and Lily's spirits seemed to lighten somewhat.

"You want to come over to my place for a bit?" Melissa asked as they entered the main atrium where the Aparation Stations were located.

"I better get home," Lily replied, "I still have a few things I need to get done before the weekend starts. Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Melissa replied giving Lily a hug. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Mel." Lily replied, and with a small pop Melissa vanished.

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

**If I do end up continuing, it might not be for a little while. I would really like to finish up "Summer with the Marauders" (one chapter to go!) before continuing with this one.**

**Please review!**


	2. Crossing the Line

**_Chapter 2:_** _Crossing the Line_

**Summary:**_Lily and James are the optimum Aurors in the industry, but have just about had it with one another... Petunia, Lily's best friend and sister, finds herself in a promising relationship … What happens when the affairs between three unlikely people get tangled together? A story full of lies, lust, and love._

_Authors Note:_** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't emphasize how much they mean to me, and how much they motivate me to continue writing. I've decided to keep this story going as long as people keep showing interest in it. I have some plot ideas that I'm pretty excited about.**

**Please review!**

**.:meg:.

* * *

**

James returned home after his evening with Petunia feeling happier than he had in weeks. Life had been a living hell hole for the past few months, and now that he had someone in his life who was more than just a one night relationship he began feeling more relaxed and calm.

The only thing to dampen his mood was the thought of Lily being involved in his life more than he needed or wanted her to be.

The next day he spent the first of the morning hours working on the papers he had promised Lily he'd finish, and finally took a break when Sirius Black showed up at his door with a smug and knowing look on his face.

"So she's Lily's sister, eh?"

James let his best mate inside and closed the door behind him. "News travels fast these days."

Sirius sat back into the sofa he now occupied and laughed softly.

James popped the top off a bottle of Butterbeer and took a seat on the couch next to Sirius

"How would I have figured that out?" James wondered aloud taking a sip of his drink.

Sirius simply shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back into the corner of the couch, one leg propped up on the cushion, and the other resting on the floor. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the whole Evans being both girls' last name. But you're right. Why the hell would you realize that?"

"Bug off," James replied hitting his friend on the leg; rather hard that is.

Sirius laughed as he tilted his head back closing his eyes, holding his Butterbeer bottle in his left hand, resting it on the back of the couch.

"I think it's brilliant," He said still smiling.

"What?" James asked.

"That you're dating Evans' sister. I mean," He lifted his head back up and looked at James, "think about it. Have your fun with Petunia, then by the time you're ready to break things off with her, Lily might have opened up a bit, and you might actually have a chance with her."

James shook his head, "Sirius, I'm not in this relationship to get to Lily. I have real, genuine, true feelings inside of me for Petunia." He looked away from Sirius and glanced out the window that remained open beside him. "I'm not about to ruin that."

"You say that _now_."

James opened his mouth to reply when a knock sounded from the door. Before either man had a chance to even think to get up, the door opened of its own accord. Remus Lupin walked right on in, closing the door behind him.

James glanced at Sirius for a hint of what was going on, but Sirius wore the same confused expression.

Remus walked to the kitchen grabbing a drink from the fridge, walked back into the living room and sat in the chair resting idly next to the couch. James and Sirius remained quiet as they watched their friend.

There was a long moment of silence.

"So," Sirius shifted positions, "Remus. Long time, no see." It had been at least a week since the three friends had been all together.

"Why the fuck are women the most confusing beings in the entire bloody world?"

James nearly spit his beer out at Remus's rather crude and out-of-character statement, but managed to hold it back with a cough.

"Are they?" Sirius asked smartly in an attempt to get Remus to explain what exactly he was talking about.

"YES!" Remus practically roared, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "One minute they are happy and telling you they love you, and the next they're throwing your clothes out of their house, and hitting you with a measuring stick!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this; Remus took no notice.

"Enlighten us," James asked, setting his drink down on the coffee table.

"It doesn't make any sense to me! Here I was, enjoying a rather spectacular day, and I arrive at Kate's house. Before I even have a _bloody_ chance to knock on the _bloody_ door…

--------

The door flew open to Kate Bennett's house and her rather nasty scowl caused Remus to take a step back.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Remus asked taking a very small step toward her.

"I don't know, _dear_," Kate replied with her hands on her hips. "Why don't you tell me?" She reached next to the door, and shoved a box full of numerous items at him; clothes, a toothbrush, magazines, a mountain of books, shoes, and many other things Remus recognized as his own.

She then turned around grabbing an enormous pile of clothing and threw it out onto the lawn behind Remus. He attempted to stop her but to no avail.

When he made to enter the house after her for a simple explanation, Kate grabbed a measuring stick off the sewing table, and told him to leave. When he refused her, she began continuously hitting him until finally he relented and turned walking out the door.

"If you think I'm that blind then you are sadly mistaken Remus!" Kate moved backward to allow room for the door to close. "And don't bother ever coming back here again!"

Remus stood astounded as he experienced being dumped for the very first time…

--------

"She didn't even give you a reason why?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus shook his head, and downed the rest of his bottle. "No fucking reason whatsoever."

"That's bullshit," James said tossing his empty bottle onto the floor.

Remus stared at it for a moment before looking back up at James. "You know what?" He said finally.

Sirius and James awaited his answer.

"I don't care," Remus said letting out a small laugh. "If she's that insecure about whatever happened, then she's not the type of person I need in my life right now."

"That's the spirit, mate," Sirius agreed clapping Remus on the back.

"This simply means I'm opened up to a whole new world full of beautiful, smart, and fun woman who would be more than willing to go out with me!"

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Honestly, Remus." James gave a quick smile at his friend, "She's not worth it if she can't keep a commitment." James looked once again out the window as if consumed by a painful memory.

Sirius gave Remus a worried look before turning his attention to James.

The sunlight from the window was beaming through the semi-closed shades, and cast eerie shadows on James's face as he sat in silence.

It had been quite some time since these thoughts and memories had leaked into his mind.

----------

Lily tapped her pen repeatedly against the desk she had now been sitting at for over two hours.

_This is getting ridiculous._

When she made the decision of only admittingtwenty new Aurors into the academy she had completely overlooked the part of going through an enormous amount of applications.

"Maybe Potter was right," She sighed as she leaned back in her chair rubbing her face with her hands. She stopped as she realized what she had just said, and groaned out loud.

"Obviously all this work is getting to my head." Lily stood from her chair and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

She noticed a brown owl tapping softly on the window and she quickly opened it to let the animal inside. She took the parchment from it's beak, and flipped the small strip of paper open to read.

_I need you to come over as soon as you can. Sorry if it's a bad time, but this is urgent. _

_Mel_

Lily's brow furrowed in confusion. What could be going wrong? She tossed the paper on the counter, and gave the owl a quick stroke along it's back indicating it could leave.

Grabbing her coat, she hurried to the fireplace and flooed to Melissa's flat.

Lily stepped out of the fireplace at Mel's home, and looked around.

"Mel?" Lily called.

She heard a sob from Melissa's room and hurried over. Pushing the already propped open door, she noticed Melissa sitting on the floor leaning back against her bed with a pile of tissues surrounding her.

Lily threw her coat into an empty chair and sat down next to Melissa pulling her into an embrace.

"Mel, what happened?" She asked soothingly.

"It's Clark. He – I don't know what I did wrong Lily," Melissa tightened her grip around Lily as a fresh wave of tears began to flow from her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong sweetie," Lily consoled as she ran her hand over Melissa's back. What on earth could have gone wrong?

Lily didn't press the matter until almost an hour later when Melissa had finally calmed some. Lily had put on a kettle of tea and was now pouring a cup for Melissa.

"So what happened between you two?" Lily asked quietly.

Melissa took a sip of her tea, warming her hands up against the sides.

"I wanted to do something with him today, so I owled him. Well, I didn't get an owl back, and I began to worry so I went over to his place." She paused taking a deep breath. "I walked in to find him with another woman."

Lily was gripping her cup so tight her knuckles were beginning to whiten. She had never liked Clark much, ever since he and Melissa had begun dating over two years ago. But she never said a word, and now she was about ready to punch his face in.

"That bastard," Lily said finally. "Melissa, Clark doesn't deserve you. You are an amazing young woman, and he has to be blind to not see that no one can compare to you." Lily walked over pulling Melissa into another hug. "I know this might sound a little… counterproductive. But I never liked Clark." She pulled away from Melissa smiling weakly. "I always knew you could do better." Melissa frowned slightly. "But this is your chance Mel!" Lily stood up fully.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked wiping underneath her eyes.

"This is your chance to find someone that is better than Clark. Two years of your life have gone by and you haven't had a chance to experience love with anyone else." Lily knelt down beside Melissa. "Don't get me wrong Mel. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but can you promise me something?"

Melissa nodded her head.

"I don't want you to let this ruin it for you. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Melissa glanced up at Lily worriedly. Lily gave a half smile as she noticed her friend's expression.

"I want you to take this opportunity and find a person who will respect, and love you. He's out there somewhere." Melissa smiled. "And I know you'll find him."

--------

"You know, maybe I should just go back home," Remus said turning around as he, James, and Sirius were about to enter _Carbanos_ _Bar_; one of the only wizard bars in London.

Sirius took hold of his arm spinning him back forward. "Oh no you don't. We said we'd buy you a drink, and that's exactly what we're going to do, mate."

Remus gave in and allowed himself to be led over to an empty spot at the bar.

"Three Phoenix Margaritas," James called to the bartender, tapping the table with his knuckles.

Sirius began scanning the room. He spotted a brunette girl sitting at a table near the back, and pointed her out to James.

Remus sat with his elbows up on the counter, and his head hanging.

James shook his head at Sirius, and began searching the crowd as well.

The bartender brought their drinks, and Remus was the first to start his. James motioned to a blonde haired girl sitting with two friends, but Sirius pointed to his ring finger on his left hand.

James looked back over and noticed she had a wedding ring on. Sirius looked away as the door opened. The sunlight blocked the figures entering from view, but as soon as Sirius caught sight of the woman who had just walked in, he nudged James in the side. It was Melissa McClain, and Sirius knew she would be perfect for Remus to meet.

James smiled walking away in the direction she was heading. It wasn't until after that Sirius saw who had walked in right behind her.

He was about to call to James, but James had already reached his target.

"Hello," James said approaching Melissa.

She looked up startled. "Hi."

"Fancy meeting you outside of work," He said smiling. "Care to join me and my friends for some drinks."

"Excuse us, Potter."

James was almost frightened as he heard a voice that he knew too well coming from behind Melissa.

Lily stepped up beside her friend, and smiled at him. "But we were actually here to spend some time together so if you don't mind…"

"I believe Miss McClain can make that decision for herself don't you think?" James said smartly.

Lily looked taken aback for a moment then began to move Melissa away from James, but Melissa resisted.

"Come on Lily. We might as well." Mel smiled at James, and placed her arm through his as he led her to the bar.

"Look who just walked in," James said as they approached Sirius and Remus.

Sirius quickly stood from his seat to allow Melissa to sit. She nodded her head in thanks before introducing herself.

"Sirius," He replied shaking her hand.

"Ah, yes. You're the one who wanted to be trainer for the Women Auror Division, am I correct?"

"Yours truly," Sirius replied holding his arm out. "It would have been so if Miss Evans had only agreed to it." Lily raised her eyebrow at him. "But what can I say? I guess the WAD will have to wait for the time when Evans will realize the mistake she's made."

"Which won't happen, Black," Lily cut in. "If you gave me a valid reason why you should be in the department then maybe I would consider it. But as of this moment, I have yet to see that." Sirius simply smiled at her. "Besides, I don't know if I would be so trusting of you if you were in a room full of women; most of them being single."

Sirius stared at her for a moment before taking his drink from in front of Melissa. "Like I said." He took a sip of his margarita. "It's not my loss, it's yours."

"Mel, I don't think we've ever introduced you to our mate, Remus, here have we?" James asked clapping Remus on the back.

"I don't believe you have," Melissa replied smiling.

Remus sat up straighter and finally turned to look at her. He paused, staring at her for a moment.

"I'm Melissa," She said extending her hand to him, "Call me Mel."

Remus shook her hand breaking a smile. "Remus."

"Nice to meet you Remus," Melissa replied as she slipped her hand from his.

"So Evans," James said gaining Lily's attention. "I need to, er…"

Lily looked at him funnily. "You need to, er, _what_ Potter?"

James looked as if he was hastily trying to think of something until finally he said, "Discuss some business with you."

He grabbed her hand pulling her away from Melissa, "Sirius, come help us out." Sirius lifted his glass to Remus and Melissa and hurried off behind Lily and James.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Potter?" Lily protested trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"Helping out your friend," He replied not bothering to look at her. He finally pulled her over to a table on the opposite side of the room and sat her down. He pulled a chair up for Sirius to sit in then took a seat across from Lily resting his arms up on the table and staring at her intently.

"Great excuse Prongs," Sirius said approaching them, flipping the chair around, and straddling it; his arms resting up against the back. "'I need to '_discuss_ _business'_ with you'?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you weren't exactly helping me get them alone," James retorted.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Lily asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Remus and Melissa," James replied as if it was obvious. "They'd be perfect for each other."

Lily turned her attention to her friend directly across the room. She smiled as she saw her talking animatedly with Remus.

Suddenly, her face turned to a scowl and she turned back to James.

"Well that might not be the best idea right now, Potter. For once use your head! She just found out, not even an hour ago, her boyfriend of two years had been cheating on her! Do you honestly think that she's going to just go for the next guy in line?"

James looked at her unbelievably, but then smiled. "Oh, this is perfect! Lily, you just made my day." He smacked his hand against he table before leaning back into his chair. "Remus's too probably."

"And why's that?" Lily asked incredulously, noting that he had used her first name for the first time in a long time.

"Remus just got kicked out of his girlfriend's house today." Lily continued staring blankly at him. "They have a common ground; One of the first rules of attraction."

"There are rules now?" Lily countered.

"Naturally, Evans." His gaze was fixed on hers. "You didn't know?" He leaned his elbows against the table once again, never taking his eyes from hers. "How ironic."

Sirius looked between them nervously. "How about we get some more drinks?" He interrupted. James gave Lily a final stare before turning and smiling at Sirius.

"Sure thing, mate."

--------

Melissa sat awkwardly next to Remus, and tapped her fingers against the countertop waiting for him to say something.

"So, you're friends with James and Sirius?" She asked conversationally.

Remus looked up at her and smiled softly. She couldn't help but notice the sadness trapped behind it.

"Yeah." He sipped from his drink, and didn't say anything else.

Melissa glanced over in Lily's direction to see if they were finishing up with whatever they were doing.

"Maybe I'll go get Lily and the others to come back over." She made to move but stopped as she felt a hand on her arm.

She turned back to find herself staring into Remus's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't," He said softly. "I'm not making too much of an effort here, am I?" Melissa remained silent as she sat back down. "You'll have to forgive me. I've just had a hard day, and the last thing I need right now is for my friends to be setting me up with someone."

He noticed Melissa blush and tuck her hair behind her ear nervously. "Don't take it personally, Melissa. I mean, you're a gorgeous girl, and it's not that you don't seem like a great person…" He paused when she looked at him laughing.

"What? Do I need to stop talking?" He asked smiling as she nodded her head.

"Listen, Remus. I completely understand where you're coming from. This was just about the worst day of my life, and Lily was simply trying to get me out and do something. But leave it to James Potter to meddle in other people's lives."

Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"If you don't mind me asking," He said taking hold of James's drink, and sliding it toward her. "What could have made your day so bad?"

Melissa stirred the margarita in front of her with the straw before taking a sip. "I found out something about someone very close- who I _thought_ was very close – to me." Her eyes stared down into the swirling contents of her glass.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"To put it bluntly, my girlfriend- ex girlfriend, kicked me out of her house." He propped his head up against his arm. "And now I'm here."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Melissa said softly.

"And I'm sorry to hear about… whatever it was that happened with the someone you know about something?" Remus responded. His attempts to make her smile worked, and he noticed how much her laugh made his entire mood lighten.

"Seeing as we're in the same boat, I suppose it would only be fair to enlighten you a little more wouldn't it?" Melissa asked.

"Only if you want to," Remus replied looking at her seriously. "It's not my business, and you don't need to feel obliged to make it mine."

Melissa pushed her drink away from her a little, and rested her arms against the countertop. "I don't mind. I need to talk to someone about it, and I think Lily's just about sick of hearing me talk."

"She's not," Remus interrupted. "That wouldn't be possible."

Melissa smiled at him before continuing. "Well, to put it bluntly," She said mimicking his choice of words, "I had been going out with this guy for over two years, and this morning I found that only having me in his life wasn't what he wanted." She looked down at the counter. She didn't know why but she felt embarrassed that she had told this person, who she hardly knew, what had happened to her.

Now all she wanted was for the floor to swallow her up and get her away from this place.

She jumped slightly as she felt Remus' hand on her shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed," He said softly. "It was his loss."

"Thanks," She responded almost shyly. "I guess I really haven't taken it all in yet. I mean this only happened this morning."

"I'm right there with you," Remus put in.

"Well we might as well cheer one another up if we're both going through the same thing," Melissa said.

"I'm glad I have someone who understands what I need right now." Remus shifted in his seat. "James and Sirius will stop at nothing to find me the right person. But right now I just need to get away from woman," Melissa raised her eyebrow at him. "No offense." Remus added. "I meant more in a relationship type way."

"I know you did," Melissa replied, "And I'd have to say the same thing about myself."

"We need to just get that through our friends' heads."

---------

"Potter, she just got out of a relationship!" Lily said furiously. "She won't be up for this! It's too much to handle when she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her just this morning!"

James sat in thought for a couple minutes, taking a long drink from his glass of beer.

"Remus is the perfect person for her," He said finally. "You can't tell me that there wouldn't be a great connection between them."

"Of course there would be a great bloody connection between them!" Lily retaliated. "But not at this exact moment!"

"Oh ye of little faith," Sirius chimed in.

"Don't even start, Black. You're already on my bad side, don't make it worse."

"Calm down, dear. No harm done trying to do some friendly getting together."

"Yes, but when that involves my friend whom I care a great amount for, you might want to remember who is keeping you in the Auror Department."

"And when you start threatening _my_ friends whom _I_ care a great amount for, you might want to remember who is following you up in your career." James said acidly. Lily looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Just because your one fucking position higher than me doesn't mean I can't take you away from where you are. Believe me, Evans; if I really wanted to I could get you removed from your high and mighty position in a heartbeat." James was staring hard at her.

Lily's mind jammed as she tried to figure out what he had meant, but she didn't let her skepticism show through. "Then why haven't you done anything yet?"

James remained quiet and looked away from her. He was gripping his glass so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Are you going to answer me, Potter?" Lily asked her eyes furious. "Or are you still a stubborn jackass who can't take his foot from his mouth?"

James's hand was shaking now from his tight grip.

"Come on," Sirius said lowering his voice, "Don't start this here."

Lily kept her eyes on James. "Some things never change."

That's what did it for James. His grip on his glass tightened even more and the sound of shattering glass caught the attention from many of the neighboring tables. Numerous people were looking at James with skeptical gazes.

Sirius took care of the problem quickly by giving them a glare clearly asking 'is something wrong?' Everyone returned to their own business.

Lily's eyes drifted from James's face down to his hand. There were pieces of glass littering the table; some stained with red.

James let go of the remains of the cup still in his hand, and cringed as he noticed the amount of blood now running along his fingers and onto the table.

"Come on," Sirius grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him toward the bathroom. Lily felt her heart painfully beating as Sirius gave her a final look before steering James away.

She didn't know what had caused her to say what she did. But she knew she shouldn't have. She had finally crossed the line.

* * *

**please review**


End file.
